The present invention is directed toward a fiber optic management tool attachable to an optical component, and having a handle for manipulating the optical component.
Optical communication equipment is typically housed in bays, which include a rectangular frame having dimensions conforming to a particular standard, such as the Network Equipment Building Standard (NEBS). The frame further typically has a plurality of shelves, each having one or more slots for accommodating circuit boards or cards which have optical and electrical components associated with a communication network mounted thereon. The components include, but are not necessarily limited to lasers, photodetectors, optical amplifiers, switching elements, add/drop multiplexers etc. In addition, optical fibers typically connect to one or more component.
If a network component requires maintenance or an upgrade, the card containing the component or a component module is typically removed from the shelf. Optical fibers connected to the component board or module often remain attached thereto during removal. However, since optical fibers are typically brittle, if the fiber is bent beyond a particular bend radius during board or module removal, the fiber may break. Accordingly, removal and insertion of component boards or modules can be difficult and inconvenient.
Consistent with the present invention, an optical fiber management tool is provided which comprises a base portion having first and second arcuate members disposed thereon. The first and second arcuate members define a passage, which is configured to accommodate an optical fiber, whereby the optical fiber is bent in the passage. A radius associated with the bent optical fiber exceeds a minimum bend radius of the optical fiber. The optical fiber management tool further comprises a protruding member extending from the base portion to permit manual grasping of said optical fiber management tool while maintaining the radius associated with said bent optical fiber.